The Eighth Servant
by Dazzling Flame
Summary: Bagaimana jika Gilgamesh, 'Raja dari Pahlawan, dan yang tersisa dari perang Holy Grail sebelumnya, bukanlah Servant dari Kirei Kotomine yang sebenarnya? Nah lho, lalu siapa master aslinya?


**The Eighth Servant**

By: Dazzling Flame

**Ohayou, Minna-san~ Author ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena telah bersusah payah untuk nge-klik dan nunggu loading lama untuk membuka cerita random dan tidak jelas ini.**

**Ini adalah fic pertama ku buat kategori cerita fate/stay night, jadi mohon dukungannya ya *membungkuk-bungkuk ala Jepang***

**Warning! Author telah membuat sebuah OC yang sangat random. Tolong jangan di flame mentang-mentang namaku Flame ya! _**

**Summary**

Bagaimana jika Gilgamesh, 'Raja dari Pahlawan, dan yang tersisa dari perang Holy Grail sebelumnya, bukanlah Servant dari Kirei Kotomine yang sebenarnya? Nah lho, lalu siapa master aslinya?

**Disclaimer: Seluruh isi serta cerita Fate/stay night; termasuk Gilgamesh-ku tersayang *dilemparin sendal, adalah milik Type-moon. But the OC is mine**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Hanami Ezu, alien aneh luar angkasa**

"Ezu-san?"

"Hah?"

Seorang lelaki tengah berdiri di depan mejanya; beberapa lembar kertas tersimpan aman di tangannya. Hanami Ezu memandanginya dengan alis mengkerut, bingung.

"Ano…Bolehkah aku mengambil kertas ujianmu?" Tanya lelaki tersebut dengan nada ragu-ragu. Dia tidak buta. Dia dapat melihat bahwa kertas ujian cewek tersebut masih kosong melompong.

"Kertas ujian? Mengambil…Kertas…Ujian… Oh. My. Gawd, jangan!" Teriak gadis berambut pendek tersebut ketika melihat teman sekelasnya itu berniat untuk menarik sendiri kertas ujiannya.

"Ta-tapi waktu ujiannya sudah selesai…Takashi sensei meminta semua kertas agar dikumpulkan sekarang juga," Ucap lelaki tersebut, menarik kembali kertas ujian Hana. Namun gadis tersebut tidak mau menyerah tanpa perlawanan. Akhirnya terjadilah lomba tarik-menarik kertas yang berlangsung sengit.

Anak-anak memperhatikan dengan kagum, bagaimana kertas yang diperebutkan tersebut tidak robek-robek juga. Guru Takashi pun mengambil alih kendali,

"O,Oi! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Cepat kumpulkan kertas itu sekarang juga!"

.

The Eighth Servant

.

Hanami Ezu. Ia adalah anak yang termasuk agak aneh. Kata teman-teman, eh maksudnya orang-orang sekelasnya, dia itu aneh luar dalam. Luar dalam?

Luar:

Ia memiliki potongan rambut nge-bob [ngembang kayak mangkok] yang pendeknya sedagu. Yang mencolok dari itu bukanlah potongan rambutnya. Melainkan warna rambutnya yang pirang. Kok pirang aja dipermasalahkan?

Ini adalah jepang. Warna rambut gelap adalah warna yang umum dimiliki oleh penduduk jepang. Begitupun di sekolah tempat Hana belajar. Warna hitam dan cokelat tua sangat dominan di sana.

Sebaliknya, rambut pirang pucat Hana sangat kontras dengan kepala hitam yang lainnya. Dia pun sering dituduh memirangkan rambutnya dengan shampoo pewarna oleh para guru-guru yang keras kepala, bahkan pernah sekali dia hampir di skors gara-gara tuduhan itu.

Pirang sudah melekat dengan rambut Hana sejak lahir kok. Hana mewarisinya dari ibundanya yang asli eropa. Namun mata Hana masih tetap berwarna cokelat tua, keturunan bapaknya.

Dalam:

Hana adalah gadis penghayal kelas kakap. Bila guru sedang menerangkan pelajaran di depan kelas, mata Hana akan terpaku ke papan tulis. Kepalanya di istirahatkan di atas tangan, dan posenya tidak akan berubah untuk satu jam kedepan.

Di saat-saat seperti itulah kepalanya akan terisi oleh pikiran-pikiran yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang guru itu jelaskan di depan. Hal yang sama baru saja terjadi,

Selama ujian matematika berlangsung, ia memegangi pensil di tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menopang kepalanya. Matanya terpaku kepada lembar soal yang telah dibagikan, dan korneanya bergerak-gerak seolah tengah membaca soalnya.

Alhasil, bagan nama dan kelas hanyalah satu-satunya yang terisi. Bahkan tanggal pun tidak ia isi. Hal yang kerap kali terjadi ini membuat Hana dijauhi sebagian besar cewek-cewek sekelasnya.

.

The Eighth Servant

.

"Ha-ah… Hari ini gak asyik banget…" Keluh Hana malam itu sambil berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, kedua tangan di belakang kepala. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit di atas, memikirkan apa yang ingin ia makan esok pagi sebagai sarapan.

"Hei... aku bosan tau, di suruh mendekam di kamarmu terus kayak gini..." ucap seseorang dengan nada malas. Hana melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya, di mana seorang lelaki berpakaian baja emas tengah bersandar di dinding sebelah pintunya.

"Makanya, lepas dulu kostum badutmu itu. Aku tidak mau dianggap sebagai orang gila yang berteman dengan kamen raider wanna be tau."

* * *

**Gimana? Sori ya kalau menurut reader chapter ini kependekkan, soalnya ini masih bersifat seperti prologue. So, let me know what you think about this, kay? :3**

**For the next chapter:**

**Cahaya yang menyilaukan datang dari arah belakang Hana. Cahaya tersebut mulai meredup, dan akhirnya memperlihatkan wujud summon yang telah Hana panggil dari dimensi waktu yang berbeda. Namun yang membuat Hana gedek…pakaiannya itu loh… baju baja emas yang mencolok mata. **


End file.
